Pierced
by fannypants
Summary: How would -you- get Yami to jump you in less than three minutes? Jounouchi shows us how. Implied shounen-ai, Yami YuugiJou, KaibaJou if you squint. Comments appreciated.


Pierced  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, lalalalalala.  
  
Just a funny idea I had. Shounen-ai undertones, Yami/Jounouchi, slight implied Kaiba/Jounouchi if you squint. How would you get Yami to jump you in less than three minutes? It's taken that Yami has his own body in this one, just for the funnies.  
  
----  
  
Yami looked critically at Jounouchi as the other duelist leaned beside him, his back touching the wall as he waited for their friends to appear at the end of school.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, unnerved at the other's smirk. Jou just grinned cattily,   
  
"Nothing. Should there be anything?"  
  
Yami glared at him, but was suddenly distracted by a strange clicking sound. He looked about for the source, until he realised the boy beside him was apparently making the noise. He aimed a crimson glare at Jou again.   
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What's what?" Jou questioned, and clicked again.  
  
"That- that noise, is what!" Yami looked about as he heard it again. Click, click click click click. Jou burst into laughter suddenly, and Yami snarled.   
  
"What is it!?"   
  
"Oh, Yami, your face." Jou giggled, trying to breathe. "Wait a sec, I'll show you what it is."   
  
"Show me now." Yami demanded, crossing his arms.  
  
"You're always so demanding, Yami." The blond boy teased, crossing both his arms and his eyes in an imitation of his friend. "Show me _NOOOOW_!"  
  
"Not funny." _Click._ "Jou-" _Click, click, click, click, click_. "Jounouchi Katsuya, you will cease making that infernal clicking noise!"  
  
Jounouchi burst out into furious laughter, unable to stop himself. He bent over laughing, holding his middle as he attempted to breathe. Yami glanced at the flushed cheeks and pretty eyes of his friend, and decided now was not the best time to get sidetracked. Sidetracking could come later, after he'd found out what that- that noise was.  
  
Jou eventually caught his breath. "Okay, okay." He said at the furious look he was receiving, "I'll show you."   
  
Yami waited impatiently, as Jou messed about in his pockets. "Oh, where is it... it's not in my pockets, anyway." He giggled at Yami's irritated snarl, and made the clicking noise again.   
  
He was shocked as the spirit pounced. He had the height advantage on Yami by a couple of inches, but the other was a powerhouse when it came to getting what he wanted and was a lot stronger than Jounouchi anyway, frighteningly. The amber-eyed duelist found himself on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He smiled, opened his mouth and clicked a tiny metal ball against his white teeth.  
  
"What's that?" Yami asked curiously, making no move to get off of Jounouchi.  
  
Jounouchi clicked the ball against his teeth again. "Tongue piercing. Also known as 'the way to get Yami to jump you in less than three minutes.'"  
  
Yami blinked, and turned back to see his entire group behind them, laughing so hard that he was mildly worried they might burst. Even Kaiba was sniggering. He turned a glare back on the boy underneath him, whose light hair had formed a halo around his head and was beaming quite angelically.   
  
"A dare?" He growled.   
  
"Yup." Jou laughed, and added, "There are other benefits of these things, too. Maybe I'll show you later...."  
  
Yami's eyes darkened a little, and he smiled, the annoyance suddenly feeling quite worth it. Jou just laughed again, and pushed Yami back off him, hopping up and positively flouncing over to Honda, who dug in his pocket for what looked like a note showing a rather significant amount of money. The Pharaoh followed like a lost sheep, feeling quite bemused- he hadn't known the other duelist could be quite so devious when he wanted to be.

He was surprised again, as Jounouchi then walked to stand in front of Kaiba, looking expectantly at the young billionaire.  
  
"'I'll bet one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons that you can't get Yami to jump you in less than three minutes.'" He quoted in an attempt at Kaiba's low growl of a voice. Seto sniffed,  
  
"Like I'm really going to give you one of my Blue-Eyes, puppy."   
  
Jounouchi just smiled cattily and shrugged. Yami, who had seen that smile before, backed away.   
  
_Click. Click. Click._  
  
"Jounouchi..." Kaiba growled irritatedly, grabbing the boy's shoulder.  
  
_Click... click._  
  
"Stop, damn you."  
  
_Click_.  
  
"Please stop."  
  
_Click._  
  
"I can give you money."  
  
_Click. Click. Click._  
  
"Lots of money."  
  
"Okay then." Jou grinned as Kaiba thrust the entire contents of his wallet at him, and beamed around at his friends. Otogi smirked,   
  
"So you _are _good at something then, Jounouchi?" The disdain in his voice was clear.  
  
Jou just smiled.  
  
_Click._  
  
-End-  
  
A/N: You make the little 'click' noise that Jou uses to manipulate his friends by flicking your tongue against your top teeth from the bottom of your mouth. It takes a while to make it really loud with your mouth closed, but it's worth it to see people's faces! Drop me a review, pleeeeease? C an' C is always appreciated. 


End file.
